


Give me your life's blood

by CastheNerdfighter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Dean Winchester Menstruates, FTM Dean Winchester, I just wanted write a fic where Cas drinks Dean's monthly blood, M/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation Kink, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Trans Dean Winchester, Vampire Castiel, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastheNerdfighter/pseuds/CastheNerdfighter
Summary: Dean is pretty normal as far as college students go. He's trans and can't go on T, but his roommate doesn't mind. In fact, his roommate, who is also his boyfriend, doesn't mind one bit. Not when it means he has full access to Dean's monthly blood. Oh, and Dean's roommate/boyfriend? Is a vampire.





	Give me your life's blood

**Author's Note:**

> This has been living in my brain for a while. I use a menstrual cup and it honestly feels wasteful to dump all that blood into the toilet. (Any vampire girls wanna be my girlfriend??) If you think this is gross, then don't read it. Lots of blood talk and dysphoria talk.

"It came early."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I hope you're hungry."

"Starved. Be home soon."

Dean hangs up on Cas, a grin spreading across his face. Before Cas, the appearance of blood on his boxers sent waves of dysphoria through him. Now it just makes him excited.

His period is a week early. He assumes it's because of all the time he's been spending with Charlie (damn her consistent cycle ruining his), but Cas won't mind. In fact, Cas won't mind one bit.

Cas grins down at his phone. He's at work at the bloodbank, giving out cookies to blood donors and sneaking drinks in the back. He feels so lucky to have found Dean, and can't wait until he gets home to show Dean just how much he loves him.

When Dean found out that Cas is a vampire, he was actually pretty chill. It helps they were high as a kite at the time, but the fact that Dean even believed him was amazing in itself. And when Dean kissed him one late Friday night, his trust never wavered.

Cas called to Benny that he was leaving early. Benny gave him a knowing smirk, having his own wife at home, but Cas let it slide. He was too excited about getting home early to surprise Dean.

Even if Dean had not called to inform him, Cas would have noticed immediately upon entering their shared apartment. He's lived with Dean for three years now, and knows all the signs. Dean is in the kitchen cooking and singing along to his ipod. He's traded his usual binder and flannel for a soft oversized shirt, and Cas can see from the doorway how his breasts are swollen and soft. Dean's body curves in feminine ways that Dean hates, but Cas longs to touch at all times; he can't get enough of the soft plane of Dean's belly, his milky thighs, his supple lips.

And the smell - Cas can smell it from here.

Mate.

When they first got together, Cas was afraid Dean wouldn't understand his mating rituals. But again Dean was at ease and trusted Cas. The mating ritual was important because it claimed Dean as Cas', and no other creature would touch him or face Cas' wrath. 

Usually the two college juniors thought of each other on equal footings. They were not set tops and bottoms, or doms and subs, but in this moment, with Dean's smell around him and such a delicious sight before him, Cas can't help but feel possessive. 

He closes the door behind him softly and heads into the kitchen. Dean doesn't notice him, so Cas sneaks behind him and wraps both arms around Dean's belly.

"Woah! Hey, baby, didn't hear you come in. This is why I say you should wear a bell!" Dean chastises him playfully, but he's happy to see Cas. He turns in Cas' embrace, pressing a kiss to Cas' lips. "I'm cooking blood sausages tonight, thoughts?"

Cas glares at Dean's joke, but allows Dean to kiss him once more. He has homework to finish, which he works on in the kitchen while Dean makes their dinner (which does in fact include sausage, just not the blood variety).

Their life is very domestic. Cas gets caught staring at Dean, who blushes under his gaze, and they trade bites of food and soft conversation. Cas had even lit a few candles and put on his romantic playlist. Dean calls him cheesy, but Cas knows how much Dean loves to be wooed. 

They do the dishes side by side, getting distracted when Dean plops a handful of bubbles onto Cas' nose. Finally all the dishes are put away and Cas can wait no longer.

"I need you, Dean," he growls, picking Dean up. Dean wraps his bowlegs around Cas' waist, and Cas' strong arms hold him up as they walk to the bedroom. Cas puts down a couple towel and grabs the lube while Dean lights some candles and starts to strip.

Cas catches him. "Let me."

The room is dim (at Dean's request), but in the flickering light of candles and moonlight Cas watches Dean carefully as he undresses him. Then Dean returns the favor, moving closer to the bed. Cas lies down, pulling Dean on top of him. They trade soft kisses and teasing nips until Cas can take it no longer.

"Want-need-"

"Yes, please, Cas-"

Dean slides up Cas' body to sit on Cas' chest. The vampire doesn't need to breath, instead looking up expectantly at Dean. Running a hand down his front and dipping between his legs, Dean reaches inside him to pull out his cup. It comes out with a small pop. The smell of pure  _Mate_ washes over Cas and he groans.

"Here, baby. Drink up," Dean grins as he tips the small vessel into Cas' awaiting mouth. It still amazes him how erotic it is to see Cas drinking his blood. But he can see Cas is hungry for more.

"Got so much more for you, baby, lick it out of me." Dean continues his dirty talk as he turns around to sit on Cas' face. Immediately Cas starts licking and sucking at Dean's slit and clit, causing a pleasure to shoot through him.

"Oh, baby, so good," Dean moans as Cas' tongue snakes around his lower lips. He thinks about the first time they did this: Dean was so nervous Cas would hate the taste of the ugly shed blood, or worse, become addicted to it, but he had had nothing to worry about. Ever since, Cas made a point to be around when Dean bleeds, drinking down every precious drop.

Right now, Cas is getting very excited as he continues to lick at Dean, spreading his legs wide and gripping his soft thighs. Dean leans down slowly to take Cas' cock into his mouth. It's swollen and slightly crooked and perfect. Dean can't get enough as he licks up the shaft and presses kisses to the head. He moans when Cas sucks at his clit, sending vibrations through Cas.

As Dean continues to work Cas' cock, taking more and more into his mouth, he can feel Cas' tongue snaking inside him. The first time he felt his long, long tongue snake deep inside him, he panicked. How could it be possible to reach so far inside him? But now he finds it comforting, especially after so long with the soft plastic cup inside him. 

It especially helps with cramps. Dean can practically feel his muscles loosen under Cas' ministrations, only to tense up in pleasure. Cas never once brought out his sharp second row of teeth, but he didn't have to. Dean knew this second meal would be enough to sustain the vampire until the next morning, when they no doubt will repeat this exercise. And again the following evening. It was one of Dean's favorite ritual, and it makes him almost look forward to this monthly occurrence.

Dean can feel the tremble and shaking of his oncoming orgasm, impossibly deep inside him. He starts working Cas' cock with his hand as well as his tongue, bringing Cas to the brink with him. He comes around Cas' tongue just as spurts of come fill his mouth.

He swallow every drop.

With a sigh of exhaustion and content, Dean falls down to lay on top of Cas. Neither makes a move to get up or shower, instead Cas continues to lazily taste Dean. He claims the blood taste best when mixed with Dean's come, especially after sex. So Dean lets Cas lick up his come and blood for a while, dozing in and out of consciousness.

"I love you, you know," Dean whispers. It's not something they usually talk about, Dean being emotionally stunted and all.

Cas, the devil that he is, speaks around his tongue, still up Dean's vag. "I uv ooh oooh."

Dean slaps Cas' balls for that, and Cas finally acquiesces from Dean's lips. "I love you, Dean. You know this. I will love you forever."

"I'll love you longer," Dean counters, turning around to lie in Cas' arms. They kiss and they taste one another on the other's lips. 

It's perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this mess! I'm emotional and crampy so I may need to come back and edit this. Feel free to leave a comment or kudos! It will make my day :)


End file.
